Uno Sólo
by Erelbrile
Summary: Alfred está nervioso, pero eso no impedirá que sea un héroe por su hermano. UA. Familia FACE.


Una nueva historia, esta vez sobre el buen chico de Alfred (no lo odio, en serio, es un chico bueno y puro cuando quiere ;D) y su relación con su hermano.

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** _- Cada uno de los que se sienten solos- _**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertenias:** ¿Advertencias? ¡Spoilers querrán decir! Supongo que advertencias tarísticas, o sea, pueden haber hechos fuertes que no revelaré porque sería arruinarles la historia. UA

Saludos a la chica preciosa de Van, y a la malvada de Lore que me hace sufrir. Agradescanle a ella que esta historia no se haya perdido en el ciber espacio.

PD: Father, père= padre (inglés y francés respectivamente)

¡Recuerden que un comentario me alegra el día y me inspira a seguir escribiendo!

PD2: No me maten, actualizaré la Torpeza de tus Pasos pronto, con más FrUK, GerIta, Spamano, Giripan, ArgChi y otros ;D

* * *

**Uno Sólo:**

.

.

.

Atravesó la puerta con los mismos ojos opacos de cuando volvía de la morgue, cuando François lloraba sin decoro y mojaba la camisa de Arthur, quien más que intentar calmarlo lo mantenía controlado a pesar de su propio llanto silencioso, temeroso de dejarlo ir a descansar y no volverlo a ver despierto. Algo de cariño se guardaban.

Arthur se encargaría luego de hacer desaparecer todo tipo de pastillas de la casa.

Debía aceptar que era un buen intento, aunque muy iluso. No le había costado nada comprar la jeringa que ahora se encontraba en el cajón de su velador, lista y vacía, con el único objeto de llenar sus arterias de embolias de aire -embolia gaseosa le había dicho Matthew, el único modo en que él se suicidaría- incluso si ya había desistido de su idea inicial.

Tragó saliva, a pesar de no sentir miedo. Era su deber, como el salvador que era, tomar toda responsabilidad. Sabía que la determinación no lo abandonaría. No lo abandonó entonces. Cuando lo masacró a golpes y le quitó el reloj que ahora lleva puesto. Era lo mínimo que podía recibir a cambio.

Las fotos en las paredes no han sido retiradas aún. Es muy pronto. Por eso mismo sus palabras estarán fuera de lugar, pero era ahora el momento preciso de decirles, de asumir.

(Prefería que el buen nombre -el buen recuerdo- de su hermano siguiese siéndolo a los ojos de sus padres).

Matthew le sonríe desde su cumpleaños número cinco, desde su primer partido de fútbol, desde las primeras vacaciones en que François no estuvo con ellos. Ahora ambos adultos están juntos, escucha a Arthur susurrar al oído de François. El mayor ya no llora, sólo siente el vacío de lo irremplazable.

Una sonrisa triste se amolda a su rostro y una lágrima indecisa lucha por escapar. Pero no lo hace, a pesar de ser los únicos gestos que le demuestran que aún está con vida, que aún tiene una vida.

El deseo de ambos se ha cumplido y sólo gracias a una tragedia. Mas no puede evitar pensar -de manera fría y calculadora- que podía representar un bien a futuro.

Su pensamiento lo asusta a él mismo.

De manera fugaz escucha a Matthew decirle que los gritos no le gustan, que ya no son las peleas de antes, que sus padres se van a separar y que es inminente.

Ambos acostados en la misma cama, se encogen contra el otro esperando que no sea verdad.

Pero siempre es verdad, siempre lo que no queremos aceptar es verdad.

Claro ejemplo de ello fue cuando llamaron a la puerta y un hombre uniformado les mostró la foto; Arthur no quiso creerlo.

Luego su padre llamó a François. No tardaron en estar reunidos mientras él acompañaba al uniformado a reconocerlo: sus padres no se sentían capaces.

Su voz tembló contra el celular al llamarlos para confirmar. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó ante la imagen.

- Está muerto.- les dijo.

Cortó la llamada ante la explosión de sentimientos que sus palabras provocaron. Ahora tanto François como Arthur parecía haberse dado una tregua, e incluso una nueva oportunidad.

Cuanto desearía que Matthew estuviese a su lado, para espiar juntos a los dos enamorados y compartir el sentimiento de un milagro inesperado.

-Father, père- El llamado a dos voces había perdido a su tenor. Ya no más duetos.

Dolía.

A Alfred le dolía.

Pero debía ser un apoyo, aunque él mismo hubiese perdido el suyo cuando dio los datos de su hermano.

Fecha de nacimiento. La misma suya. Toda su vida recorrida juntos. Concebidos juntos, gestados juntos. Su estadía con los asistentes sociales también la vivieron juntos: una época tan remota que, incluso reuniendo los recuerdos de ambos, no lograban armar más de un par de horas.

(- ¿Era castaña o rubia, Alfred?-

- Rubia. Pero no recuerdo nada más.-

- Sus ojos eran azules.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Recuerdo haber pensado que eran iguales a los tuyos.-

- Es bastante para la única visita que nos hizo.-

- Bastante-).

La primera vez que vieron a François y a Arthur no aceptaron ser entrevistados por separado.

Cuando François los recibió emocionado y Arthur firmó los últimos papeles, no soltaron sus manos.

Edad: diecinueve años. Recién terminada su educación, expectante por las ofertas futuras.

Dirección: la de su padre. No, la de su otro padre. Esos que creyeron poder formar una familia, empero pensaron haber fracasado. Matthew y Alfred pensaban distinto.

¿Consumía drogas?

Número de identidad.

Nacionalidad.

Situación civil.

Se permitió pensar en ella, en la novia de su hermano. "Soltero" respondió.

Supo entonces que tendría que llamarla y darle la noticia.

-¿Qué le pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar. Al dueño de un puñal se le ocurrió que su chaqueta, su reloj y su billetera podían tener un nuevo dueño.

Al menos recuperó su reloj. A golpes, pero lo recuperó. Su fuerza nunca le pareció tan útil.

Su sangre se acumula en su mano inerte, presionada la muñeca y el flujo sanguíneo por la correa del aparato mencionado. Es pesado, y siente como gracias a él las venas y arterias de su mano se hinchan. Como los ojos de Matthew cuando buscó su apoyo.

Ambos adultos le pusieron atención, sin ánimos para escuchar a su otro hijo. Apenas podían verlo. Su rostro les recordaba la tragedia. Una semana es demasiado poco para olvidar.

Y ambos gemelos se parecían demasiado. Por esa misma razón Alfred le dijo a Cosette que nadie lo notaría.

Fue al día siguiente a que sus piernas le fallaran. Lo sabe porque tenía el hematoma en el hombro y Cosette se lo señaló.

Rojo, azul, amarillo, arriba, paso doble, aumento de velocidad... a Matthew también le encantaba ese juego. Le exigió a sus pies todo cuanto pudo, el sudor le mojaba la polera y el cabello, su dinero se le fue rápidamente en fichas empero no le importó. Del mismo modo como muchas veces antes se retaban entre ellos y apostaban las tareas domésticas a quién completaba una canción sin errores; de ese mismo modo le exigió a su cuerpo.

Alguno intentó exigirle que cediera el juego. No lo hizo. No hasta que sus piernas no dieron más y cayó de bruces al piso.

Su sudor eran sus lágrimas, el calor de su cara, su rabia y su dolor.

- Yo me haré cargo- Afirmó impulsado por su sentido del deber.

Cosette lo miró. Enfermera, varios años mayor que ellos, mulata.

Ella dudó, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

Porque su hermano le contaba todo. Desde siempre eran un único ser que decidió dar vida a dos niños. A dos adolescentes. A dos jóvenes. Pero su concepción fue una.

Intentó aclararse la garganta, pero no le resultó. El tiempo y el silencio eran sus verdugos. Tragó saliva nuevamente, ignorando las fotos de lo que fue una familia, de lo que fue él junto a su hermano.

Su último pensamiento fue Matthew, alegre y preocupado tras confesarle su secreto, preguntándole si apelar al sentimentalismo de François o al sentido del honor y el deber de Arthur. Se sentía feliz a pesar de las adversidades. Por una vez era él quien cometía un desbande y no Alfred. Quien sabe como la imagen que sus padres tenían de él cambiaría.

Le rogó a Matthew que le diera una respuesta, tal como éste se la había pedido a él.

No llegó.

Pero él ya estaba dispuesto. Lo haría. Por Matt.

- Mi novia está embarazada.- Soltó, mintiendo descaradamente.

Porque si fueron concebidos como uno sólo, y habiendo quedado uno solo, ¿estaba mal actuar por los dos?


End file.
